1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to pharmaceutical compositions, and primarily to topically applied ophthalmic compositions comprising as the active ingredient one or more compounds having the ability to inhibit guanylate cyclase. The pharmaceutical compositions are useful for reducing intraocular pressure in animals of the mammalian species. In another aspect, the present invention is directed to administering such formulations and compositions to animals of the mammalian species (including humans) for reducing intraocular pressure in the eye.
2. Brief Description of the Art
Glaucoma is an optical neuropathy associated with elevated intraocular pressures which are too high for normal function of the eye, and results in irreversible loss of visual function. It is estimated in medical science that glaucoma afflicts approximately 2 percent of the population over the age of forty years, and is therefore a serious health problem. Ocular hypertension, i.e. the condition of elevated intraocular pressure, which has not yet caused irreversible damage, is believed to represent the earliest phase of glaucoma. Many therapeutic agents have been devised and discovered in the prior art for the treatment or amelioration of glaucoma and of the condition of increased intraocular pressure which precedes glaucoma.
The drugs currently utilized in the treatment of glaucoma include miotics (e.g., pilocarpine, carbachol, and acetylcholinesterase inhibitors), sympathomimetrics (e.g., epinephrine and dipivalylepinephrine), beta-blockers (e.g., betaxolol, levobunolol and timolol), alpha-2 agonists (e.g., para-amino clonidine) and carbonic anhydrase inhibitors (e.g., acetazolamide, methazolamide and ethoxzolamide). Miotics and sympathomimetics are believed to lower intraocular pressure by increasing the outflow of aqueous humor, while beta-blockers, alpha-2 agonists and carbonic anhydrase inhibitors are believed to lower intraocular pressure by decreasing the formation of aqueous humor. All five types of drugs have potential side effects. Miotics, such as pilocarpine, can cause blurring of vision and other visual side effects which may either decrease patient compliance or require termination of miotic drug therapy. Carbonic anhydrase inhibitors can also cause serious side effects which affect patient compliance and/or necessitate withdrawal of the drug therapy. At least one beta-blocker, timolol, has increasingly become associated with serious pulmonary side effects attributable to its effect on beta-2 receptors in pulmonary tissue.
As a result additional antiglaucoma drugs are being developed, e.g., prostaglandin derivatives, muscarinic antagonists, etc.
In light of the foregoing circumstances, it is clear that a need exists for new, more potent antiglaucoma compositions which avoid or reduce the above-cited side effects and enhance patient compliance. The present invention is directed to the provision of such compositions.
6-anilinoquinoline-5,8-quinone (LY 83583) was originally developed as an inhibitor of antigen-induced leukotriene release. Subsequently, it was found to be an effective agent for the lowering of cyclic GMP levels in a wide range of tissues, while having little or no effect on cyclic AMP levels. The mechanisms of its lowering action on cyclic GMP may include inhibition of endothelium-derived relaxing factor and blocking of activation of soluble guanylate cyclase.
The cyclic GMP-lowering effect of LY 83583 has been used to help elucidate the mechanisms by which atrial natriuretic factor acts on cation channel transport, and the mechanisms of muscle relaxation induced by nitrate esters.